The Adventures of M and A: Adopted by Vampires
by Marvey16
Summary: Micheal and Alex are twins who were just recently adopted by the Cullen family. They weren't exactly thrilled to find out they were getting a family, especially one as strict as the Cullens. It feels like someone is always breathing down their neck. Neither of the twins know that the Cullens are vampires...yet. *contains corporal punishment of minors*
1. Prologue

Okay people! This is a story written by both Mara and Silvey!

And although it's collaboration, we will mostly be alternating on writing and/or posting each chapter. Silvey will be writing in Alex's POV; and Mara will be writing in Michael's POV.

Michael and Alex are twins who were just recently adopted by the Cullen family. They weren't exactly thrilled to find out they were getting a family, especially one as strict as the Cullens. It's their first year of high school, and they were really excited, until they found out that all the Cullen siblings would be going to. Great, now they've got someone watching them even at school! Michael has always been protective of is sister, and believes that he can take care of them by himself. Alex is used to doing whatever she wants and doesn't like the rules. Michael is confused why they're not allowed to go hunting with the family. I mean, if the girls could go, why couldn't he? Alex hates how they never seem to be able to get away with anything. It feels like someone is always breathing down their neck. Neither of the twins know that the Cullens are vampires...yet. Michael and Alex are super close and feel like they are alone in the world, even with the Cullens.

Here are the characters:

Name: Michael Frederick

Age: 14

Personality:

Personality: Twin brother to Alexandra. Is only 2 minutes older than his sister, but often times interprets that as him having to be the big, protective brother (especially when his sister is about to get into trouble). Often lies to keep Alex out of trouble and take the blame instead; but also just plain out lies sometimes. Hates that he and his sister have to live with the Cullens; he thinks that he would have been able to take care of himself and his sister just fine on his own! Is very mouthy; often talks back to his siblings when they ask him to do something, because he thinks it's stupid that he has to listen to them since they aren't even his adopted PARENTS (Esme and Carlisle are). Does well in school, well enough that is; he does well because he WANTS to do well; he could care less whether his new family wants him to do well.

Michael is very athletic; always has been, and probably always will be. But gets frustrated that his new older brothers seem to be more athletic with him (though he doesn't know why). So loves playing sports with them, because every time he does he tries to prove that he's just as good as they are. In terms of favorites, he's obviously closest with his sister. So whenever someone is causing harm to her or hurting her feelings, he immediately goes into defense mode to protect her at any cost.

Name: Alexandra Lynn (Alex)

Age: 14

Personality: Alex is Michael's twin. She is technically the youngest by two minutes, but she doesn't always like when Michael is too overprotective. Alex is very independent. She likes to go off on her own and do whatever she wants. She hates living with the Cullens because they always tell her what to do: when to eat, what time to go to bed, when to do her homework, when she can even go outside! Alex believes she is an adult, and should be treated like one. She's sometimes quiet and sometimes outgoing, depends on her mood and if she likes you or not. Alex is extremely smart, and loves debating for no reason. She would argue that the sky was green, just to argue. This is probably what gets her in trouble the most. She is extremely close to Michael, but gets jealous when he spends time with the Cullen boys playing sports. She's not any good at sports. Alex loves camping, but the Cullens won't let her come with them or even camp in the nearby woods! Even though she is really smart, she slacks off in some classes because she hates homework and gets bored really easily.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex POV:

I looked at Michael as we rode home from school in silence, with Jasper and Alice. It was our second day attending Forks high school, and our tenth day attending hell. 10 days ago, the Cullens adopted us from our dinky orphanage in Seattle, and brought us to their mansion-home in Forks. You'd think we'd be thrilled to be getting a family, especially such a big one, but we're not. Michael and I can take care of ourselves just fine. We don't need parents and especially don't need siblings to tell us what to do! We got along just fine for the 14 years we'd been in the stupid orphanage. But the judge said we didn't have a choice- Michael and I HAD to stay with the Cullens. Either that, or risk Juvie.

The eerie silence continued as we traveled down the highway, behind the car with Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. I swear, Carlisle and Esme needed to stop adopting so many kids! Who the heck wants 7 teenagers before they're 30? And the older five kids didn't even seem like teenagers. They were all well-behaved, straight A students, who never did a thing wrong! How were Michael and I even supposed to enjoy them if we can't pull any pranks without them getting onto us? I swear the bronze-haired one...err… Edward knows when things are happening. It's freaking creepy!

Like the other day, I was trying to sneak out my third story window to go check out the woods, and i was sure everyone was asleep. I was an expert at sneaking out. Never made a sound. But before I could even get halfway out the window, he was upstairs in my room pulling me back in, half yelling at me. 'What were you thinking? blah blah blah.. Sneaking out? blah blah blah...' And when I tried to tell him all I was doing was checking out the woods? Hah, I should known his reaction, what with what control freaks they are around here. 'The woods are dangerous, Alexandra. blah blah.. forbidden to go in there..' Gosh, what right does he have to tell me what I can and can't do? He's not even my guardian! And the name's ALEX, not Alexandra!

Michael raised his eyebrows when he noticed my glare directed straight at the car in front of us, aimed at the stupid bronze head. I just shook my head. You know what, if they're going to tell me what to do, I'm just not going to listen. I'm gonna go on strike! haha, yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but I'm serious. I'm not gonna do anything they tell me to so they can see how it works with us.

Jasper, the quiet one, seemed to notice the tension spike up in the car, and glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "Ummm, uhh, you wanna go get some ice cream, kiddos?" What the heck? Ice cream? Oh, yeah cuz THAT will make everything better. Michael and I both glared at him, hoping he would get the message. "Well okay then," he said exasperatedly, pulling into the driveway. I got out as soon as he was stopped, slamming the door as hard as I could. I rushed past everyone, trying to get to my room before everyone would start nagging me about homework. I'd do it when I felt like it.

But of course, as soon as I walked in, the dumb doctor was right there, smiling, asking about my damn day. Well how do you think it was, Doc? I shrugged to answer all his questions, and he finally gave up after a few minutes. I again tried to escape to my room to just get some peace and quiet, but again I was interrupted. "Hey, Alex, you need any help on that Bio I homework? I heard it was pretty hard." the short girl asked.

"No thanks, Alice." I muttered, trying to move past her to get upstairs.

"Are you sure? I don't mind-"

Oh my freaking gosh! "I said NO. THANKS. So please move your little ASS!" I tried shoving past her again, but her body was replaced with someone's a bit taller.

It was the quiet one, Jasper. He looked down at me with a stern glance. I guess his girlfriend needed a body guard from little old me. His glare hardened, as if he knew what I was thinking. Yeah, right. "I don't know WHAT has gotten into you today, Alexandra, but you WON'T talk to your sister like that. She politely asked if you wanted help. That does NOT give you a right to yell at her, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jeez, Mr. Gripey Pants. No need to get your knickers in a twist.

"She's NOT my sister, and if she wouldn't bug me, then i wouldn't have to yell at her." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm THIS CLOSE to dealing with that mouth of yours, Alexandra." I rolled my eyes, just wanting to be alone in my room. Anything to get them to leave me alone.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry Alice. No I don't need help. Can you please let me by now?" I said, doing all I could from rolling my eyes again. Alice smiled slightly and nodded, pulling the still grumpy Jasper away from her.

"You have to be gentle with her." I heard her mutter to him. "She's been through enough." Huh, I kinda am starting to like her. She knows who's boss.

So Alex came out a little more harshly than expected, but don't worry, she'll mellow out. She's probably just PMSing or something.


	3. Chapter 2

Michael's POV:

'I'm THIS CLOSE to dealing with that mouth of yours, Alexandra;' what the hell was that supposed to mean? Who did he think he was talking to Alex like that, and even calling her "Alexandra!?" There was no way that I was going to allow him to "deal" with MY sister.

"How about you Michael?" someone asked, breaking my train of thought. I then realized that it was Alice who was speaking again. "Would you like me to help you with-"

"First of all NO, I don't need your help," I snapped at her before she had a chance to finish asking her question. "And even if I did want help with bio, don't you think I'd ask my sister before I'd ask you?" I asked rhetorically. Jasper's face took a whole new form. If you thought the glance he had just given Alex was stern, you have no idea what a "stern glance" really is.

"MICHAEL FREDERICK!" he shouted at me. Okay, first of all, how the hell did he know my middle name? And second of all, who in the hell gave him permission to call me that? "Did you not just hear me tell your sister not to talk to Alice that way?!" he asked me. Well duh, of course I did; I've been standing right here the whole time!

"Oh I heard you," I said smartly.

"And did you not just hear me threaten to reprimand her if it didn't stop?" he asked me.

"And I definitely heard you say that," I added smuggley. "Which brings up a great point: you have NO RIGHT to threaten my little sister like that, got it?"

"We have EVERY right to threaten you AND Alexandra like that Michael," Edward chimed in as Jasper's face hardened. "When you misbehave, you'll be disciplined; whether it's by me, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, or Esme and Carlisle," he added. Who the hell was talking to him?

"I wasn't talking to you," I told Edward sharply. Edward narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Michael, I suggest you knock it off!" added Emmett as he, Edward, and Jasper all seemingly took a step closer to where I was standing.

"Guys..." I heard Rosalie say from somewhere behind where Emmett was now towering over me.

"What has gotten into the two of you today?" Emmett asked as he took his eyes off of me and looked to where Alex was standing. I noticed that she had a look on her face that said "brother be careful" going across it.

"What has gotten into us?" I shouted. What the hell was he talking about? THEY were the ones who were hounding US; THEY were the ones who NEVER left US alone; THEY were the ones that always made US angry and eventually snap...and we'd only been living here for ten days! "What has gotten into you guys? One day you're all acting 'buddy-buddy' with us as siblings are suppose to do, and the next you're acting like we have a 'parent-child' relationship!"

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Emmett barked at me.

"Well maybe we would have more of the 'buddy-buddy' relationship that you're looking for if you didn't have an attitude all the time Michael!" Edward snapped at me as he and the other guys simultaneously crossed their arms across their chests.

I had seriously had enough of their crap! "To be honest, Alex and I never asked for ANY type of relationship with ANY of you! So screw you." They all seemed taken aback by my last comment, probably for several reasons. But I didn't care; I just wanted to go be alone in my room. "Come on sis, let's go start on our homework before they nag us about that too," I said as I tried to maneuver my body out of the circle-like shape the boys had formed around me.

Alex wasted no time heading towards the stairs, me following closely behind her. "That's it!" I heard someone shout from behind us. I then felt a hand tightly grab the top of my arm.

"Ah!" I said somewhat softly from the painful grip that had made me wince. Alex and I quickly turned around to see who it was that was gripping my arm.

(*A/N: Alright guys, there's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!

Let us know what y'all think of it!*)


	4. Chapter 3

Alex's POV:

I heard Michael wince in pain. Who the heck was grabbing him? I turned around to see the angry face of the Doctor, Carlisle. He and his wife are the only ones who had been kind enough to leave Michael and I alone. They seemed to know we needed time to adjust.

Which is why I was so surprised to see he had dared to raise his voice at us...

I gave the blonde man a murderous glare and I could feel Michael next to me about to pop. "Get. Your hand. Off. My arm." he said in a deadly calm voice. I knew that voice. That was the voice Michael used right before he blew up. I would back away while you still can, Blondie.

"I will do no such thing until you calm down. You are going to sit down so we can have a discussion with you." Carlisle said sternly, matching Michael's glare evenly. Michael looked over at me, his breathing turning heavier, and I shook my head.

"Don't do it." I whispered, so Doc couldn't hear me. He looked deeply into my eyes for a few more seconds, then nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going. Let me go now." Michael said dismissively to Carlisle, who reluctantly let go of his arm and pointed to the couch. My brother walked over there sullenly, plopping down on the couch and refusing to look anyone in the eyes. I shook my head, following his lead and plopping down on the cushion next to him. Hopefully with me right there he wouldn't lash out as much.

"Now, I understand you two think you are just fine on your own-" Esme began, speaking softly and carefully.

"We ARE just fine on our own," Michael burst out. A cool glance from Carlisle quickly shut him up.

"Now, I understand you two think you are just fine on your own," she began again. Jeez, these people never learn. "but Carlisle and I are just here to help you. You're only fourteen years old, and in two years that orphanage would have put you on the streets. We didn't want that for you two." I huffed, looking up at her indignantly.

"Well, WE didn't want to be adopted. We've been doing just fine." I blurted out. Esme's face crinkled up like she was going to cry. She turned swiftly and left the room, leaving us with the old Doc. I almost felt bad for saying that. I was actually starting to like her. But these people had to know how it was with us. Michael and I are not looking for some lovey dovey family to take care of us. We are 14 and able to take care of ourselves.

Carlisle looked at us exasperatedly, and the weird redhead looked at me and shook his head, as if he could read my mind. Hah, yeah right! He smirked, and I just looked away. Gosh, all these people were freaks. If we atleast had to get adopted, couldn't have been by normal people?

"Well, now that you've made your mother upset, I think it's time for the two of you to do some penalty time- up in your rooms." Finally, we are free-

"Hey, man, first of all, Alex was just telling the truth! And second, that woman is NOT our mother, and you are NOT our father! You get that? Our parents are DEAD!" Michael exploded, walking angrily out the back door. Yep, there's that exploding I'd been waiting for. Michael had always had a soft spot for our parents. That's why he insisted we were on our own, because family was never there for you when you needed them. Well, I'd been through enough in my lifetime to tell you that's true.

I went to hurry after Michael, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see the pixie, Alice, staring at me sadly. "Maybe you should let Carlisle deal with it. Your brother seemed pretty mad." I felt bad for her, because she just had no idea. I knew she was trying to be nice and all, but I just she was just making me hate her more and more by the second.

"Let me go. I know my brother better than you know your own ass, so let me go!" I exclaimed, running out the door after Mike. "Michael!" I shouted, running through the split in the trees where I had last seen his bright green shirt. "Please stop!" I begged, out of breath from running so much. I caught sight of him halfway up an old spruce.

Aw, damn, now I've gotta haul myself up there. I need to work out more... I'm too frail...

By the time I finally reached the branch he was on, about 10 feet above the ground, I was drenched in sweat. He was smirking at me, obviously calmed down on the outside. But I knew he was still boiling on the inside. "Took ya long enough." he chided.

"Well, you didn't exactly pick the best place to talk, bro." I remarked back.

He looked away, folding his arms. "Who said I wanted to talk?" he asked. Oh, come on.

"Umm, I can pretty much tell what you're thinking, hon. What's up? Why the explosion? You could probably beat Doc out of the park, ya know."

He sighed, and sat up, leaning towards me. "It's not the fact that he was touching me or yelling or any of that shit. But it's just that he thinks he can waltz into our lives and give us this new perfect family and expect us to be happy about it."

Yeah, tell me about it. "Yeah, I hate that they just think we'll accept them. But that's why we gotta show them that that's how it works, Mikey. We gotta show them that they don't effect us. That they don't matter to us," I said, moving closer to lean my head on his shoulder.

"I wish we were just back at the orphanage. Things were so much easier there. Nobody cared about us. It was just you and me. The way things should be." he muttered, and if I didn't know him so well I would have sworn he wasn't crying. But I didn't even have to look up to gently catch the tear on his cheek with my finger.

"I do too." I whispered, trying not to cry myself.

I don't know why people couldn't just leave us alone.

(*A/N: awww poor Michael and alex... i didn't have as much fun writing this one, but yal needed to see life through their eyes... i wonder.. can the cullens help or is it futile?

adios lovely ladies and or gentlemen*)


	5. Chapter 4

Michael's POV:

I was glad that the Cullens finally left us alone; it really allowed us to not only calm down, but to really vent to one another.

"So what's the plan now?" Alex asked me as she raised her head to wipe away a few tears that had fallen. "What do we do?"

"I don't know sis," I said as I did the same thing. "I guess just to keep doing what we're doing; proving to this 'family' that we don't need them, that we don't need anyone." Alex nodded in agreement. "I love you sis," I told her.

A small smile grew on her face. "I love you too Mikey," she said back.

Unfortunately, or alone time only lasted for a little while; before I knew it, Edward and the pixie looking one (whose name I can't remember right now) were standing at the bottom of the tree looking up at us. They always have to ruin a good moment, don't they?

"It's time to get down now," Edward stated simply.

"No," I snapped back. Okay, so maybe I didn't calmed down completely.

"Brother," Alex whispered to me.

"Come on you two," the pixie looking one said up at us. Wait...wait, I know her name! It's Alice, right? "I know that you two were upset-"

"But we've given you plenty of time to calm down," Edward said, cutting Alice off, "so it's time to get out of that tree and come inside."

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand?" I shouted down at them.

"What I don't understand is why you're talking to us with that tone young man," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Edward it's alright," Alice said placing an assuring hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No Alice, it's not alright," he said turning to his sister. "You know darn well that we wouldn't get away with any of this if we were to EVER talk like that to Esme or Carlisle."

"Yeah well, you're not Esme, and you're not Carlisle," I said, looking at Alice then Edward respectively.

"No, we're not," Edward agreed. "But we are your older siblings. And you had better start treating us with just as much respect!"

"YOU'RE NOT-" I started shouting, but then I stopped myself. I couldn't take it anymore; they needed to stop calling themselves our siblings! I have one sibling; and her name is Alex!

"You're not our fucking siblings!" Alex shouted down at them, clearly knowing word for word what I was about to say.

"MICHAEL FREDERICK AND ALEXANDRA LYNN GET IN HERE NOW!" I heard someone bark from the door we'd come out of. Both Alex and I turned our stares in the direction of the sliding back door. We found that both Carlisle and Esme were standing there. Carlisle stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. "YOU EACH HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO START CLIMBING DOWN OUT OF THAT TREE BEFORE WE COME UP THERE AND BRING YOU DOWN!" Despite his threat, Alex and I didn't budge. If they were anything like Alex, it would take A LONG TIME for them to get up here to get us; plenty of time for us to either climb higher or move to a different branch and jump down. The boys are probably good tree climbers like me though, so we'll probably have to think of another escape is Edward starts climbing up here. "ONE," Carlisle started counting. "TWO."

"Sweeties come on," Esme chimed in before Carlisle got a chance to say "three." "You're just making things worse for yourself; please, just climb down out of that tree yourselves."

"We're NOT moving," Alex shouted back. I nodded in agreement as I crossed my arms.

"THREE!" Carlisle finished counting. "Edward," Carlisle shouted to Edward. And as if right on cue, Edward briskly walked towards the tree and began climbing it, as if he was a trained monkey in the circus doing what his trainer just told him to do; what a wimp.

As I predicted, he had no trouble at all climbing up the tree.

"Go!" I whispered sternly to Alex. The two of us then started climbing up the tree to try and get to a higher branch. I had Alex go first so that I could help her along the way (because let's face it, a SNAIL could climb a tree faster than she could). But it wasn't long before Edward caught up to us. Granted I probably would of been able to cover a lot more ground-err, trunk-if I was climbing by myself, I swear Edward was scaling this tree as fast as lightening. It was almost as if he had super powers or something.

(*A/N: Alright guys! There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Let us know what you think of it! We LOVE comments!*)


	6. Chapter 5

Alex's POV:

It didn't take long for Edward to reach us. After all, I was climbing slower than Grandma Moses and Michael wouldn't just leave me there alone to deal with _these _people. As soon as Edward reached our branch, pretty high off the ground, Michael whirled around and crouched in front of me like a wolf protecting its prey. Yeah, he could get a little overprotective sometimes.

It didn't seem like anything was going to get through Michael, but that wasn't a problem for Edward. He simply snaked his arms around his waist and secured his body against his chest. Michael had no way of escaping, and trust me, he was trying. Edward looked up at me, fire blazing in his weird golden eyes. "Stay here. Don't you dare move." And then he disappeared through the branches!

Oh, yeah, where the heck am I gonna go? I'm immobile enough as it is on the GROUND, so what the hell am I supposed to do in a freakin' TREE? I began to get scared. I was some forty feet up, so high everyone below looked like ants. I think Michael was on the ground by now, because I heard yelling, most likely from Carlisle. Oh, no, what is they were gonna leave me up here? As punishment?

I wasn't gonna let that happen. Slowly, I began to inch my way back to the center of the tree, clasping the huge trunk for support. Grasping the trunk with all my limbs, I slowly inched my way down to the next branch, wincing as my soft skin was irritated by the rough bark. "Alexandra!" A voice shouted up. It startled me. I'd been in the process of getting to the next branch, so only one of my legs was still clasped around the big trunk. And then, there wasn't a trunk before. There wasn't anything to hold onto. Nothing to hold me up. Only the loose branches and leaves that whipped by me slowed my fall.

I was sure I was falling to my death, or near it. I mean, come on, forty feet is a long way up. That's FOUR stories. Yeah, I'd crack like an egg. But all of a sudden, the falling stopped, sooner than I expected. It'd felt like I'd crashed into a huge statue that was... moving? "Alex, are you alright?" I heard his deep voice ask. "_Emmett?"_ I gasped, looking up at him wide eyed. "How in the _hell _did you catch me?" By this time, we were almost to the ground, and I was ready to worship it. Never would I be climbing a tree again!

Emmett didn't answer, but set me down gently, making sure I wasn't dizzy or injured. The doctor came over and did all these ridiculous things like checking my pulse and asking me how many fingers he was holding up. Geez, I was fine. "I want you to touch your finger to your nose for me, Alexandra." Carlisle said, his cool fingers still at the base of my neck. "Ummm, I'm not drunk." I muttered, but did as he said anyway. The sooner he would stop touching me.

Michael was nowhere to be found, and neither was Edward. Huh, that's strange. Wasn't he atleast worried? He was all I wanted right now. "Where's Mikey?" I whimpered, suddenly feeling vulnerable without my strong brother. Carlisle looked up at me, half stern and half regretful. Michael is in the house, having a discussion with Edward." Ohhh, I bet that wasn't going to well.

"I wanna see him." I demanded, pulling away from the doctor and wrapping my arms around myself protectively. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're both going to be preoccupied for awhile. You can see each other after we have a talk with you." he said, bringing me back to flash his light into my eyes again. I swatted his hand away. "Stop touching me! I'm not doing ANYTHING until I see Michael!" As if on cue, a wail drifted from the house. Michael.

"What are you doing to him?" I screeched, running towards the house. I was stopped by big arms wrapping around me. Emmett. Again. he picked me up, much the same Edward had Michael, and I kicked and screamed with all my might. "NOOOO!" I shreiked, managing to clip him in the chin. He showed no response whatsoever. "You need to calm down, right now." His deep voice told me sternly. "NO!" I shreiked again, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He didn't respond verbally, but instead with a harsh stinging slap. "Ow!" I whimpered, my loud screaming now gone. I stopped struggling, tears coming to my eyes. I felt so small. "I want Mike." I muttered, putting my face in my hands.


	7. Chapter 6

Michael's POV:

"Let go of me!" I demanded as Edward was climbing back down the tree, rather quickly I might add. It was kind of difficult because although I was struggling with all my might to get free, I had to make sure I had something to hold onto if he did let go of me...we were at least forty feet off the ground after all!

Surprise, surprise, Edward didn't listen to me; he just kept on making his way back down the large tree. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Carlisle started yelling at me. "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I just stood there, completely ignoring his question and pondering how the hell I was gonna get Edward to let go of me. "ANSWER ME MICHAEL FREDERICK!" What is with these people and calling me that?! I just glared at him, trying to establish that fiery look in my eyes that they always seemed to have towards me. Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward," he said looking back up at the stupid trained monkey, "can you please take Michael inside and _talk_ to him about showing more respect in this family?"

I didn't hear Edward give an answer; I suddenly just felt my body being dragged backwards in the direction of the house. "NO! Let go of me!" I reiterated to Edward again; I was really starting to sound like a broken record. "I'm not leaving my sister up there!" But it was no use; even after I basically smacked him upside the head and continued to struggle to get free, Edward was able to successfully drag me inside.

"Michael Frederick stop it," he said rather calmly after I'd hit him.

"Then GET. OFF. ME." I said as Edward started dragging me upstairs. "I'm not a fucking five year old!"

"Well you're certainly acting like it," he responded, still not letting go. "And that language WILL NOT be tolerated in this house young man!" he said as we reached the top of the steps. I rolled my eyes; he really was treating me like a five year old.

Edward brought me into my room, and instantly sat me down on my bed. "This behavior of yours ends right now Michael!" he started lecturing. I snickered. "I don't know who told you that talking back to your parents and siblings was acceptable, but it's not in this family." Oh my fucking gosh.

"I swear, all of you are hard of hearing," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. "This is not my family, Esme and Carlisle are not my parents, and you are CERTAINLY NOT my brother." I saw Edward's face tense up as I explained this to him for the thousandth time. "Are you done now?" I asked him, dismissing the death glare he was giving me. "Because I have homework to do."

"I am nowhere NEAR being finished here Michael!" he shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "No need to shout," I said with smirk. "Then hurry up and finish so that you can get out of my room."

Edward's face hardened even more. "Michael Frederick I swear if you don't drop that attitude-"

"Alexandra!" Edward was cut off by the screaming of my sister's name that came bellowing through my cracked-open window. I immediately jumped up from my bed and raced over to my window, sticking my head out of it. Unfortunately my room was facing the other side of the house in comparison to the backyard, so I couldn't see what was going on back there. But from that scream, and from my own gut and twin connection/instincts, I knew that something was happening with my sister in that split second; I knew that something was wrong.

Wanting to go protect my sister from whatever the hell was happening, I quickly made a dash for my bedroom door. But Edward stopped me by standing in the doorway.

"Move," I demanded in a deadly calm voice, the voice I used right before I lost it. I could feel my breathing get heavier.

"No," Edward stated simply and just as calmly. My eyes narrowed. "I already told you, I'm not finished here."

"I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! MY SISTER NEEDS ME!" I spat in his face. Clearly being the angriest I'd been all day, I then attempted to push past Edward, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere Michael." My anger bubbling up inside me even still, I quickly turned around and full-on punched Edward square in the nose. To my amazement, Edward didn't fall over, or even flinch; in fact, his grip on my arm only got tighter as his face turned redder. "That's it," he said as he yanked me back over to my bed and threw me onto it. I immediately sat back up and saw Edward start undoing his belt. What the? I didn't know what the hell he was doing, but I certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out. I had to go find Alex.

Since Edward was preoccupied with whatever he was doing with his belt, I was able to run past him and make it to my bedroom door. Unfortunately as soon as I opened it I ran right into Jasper. Great.

Jasper immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, just as Edward did up in the tree, and dragged me back into the room. "STOP!" I yelled at him as he threw me back onto the bed. I sat back up again, but this time Jasper pushed me back down, and held me there. He held me so that I was lying on my stomach, one of his knees on the middle of my back, while his hands held down my head and my lower back.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed at him, my left ear pinned to the bed; my head was to the side so that I could still breathe, but my face was facing the wall.

"That's not gonna happen," Jasper said as he continued to hold me down. "And watch your mouth."

"Stop being so defiant!" I heard Edward bark at me, probably noticing that I was still struggling even though I had nowhere to go with Jasper on top of me. I then heard a _swoosh_-like noise, that sounded like a belt being slipped out of its belt loops. The next thing I heard was the whipping sound of something flying through the air, followed by an unexpected _CRACK_ sound.

"AHHHHHH!" I wailed rather loudly as I instantly felt that the _CRACK _sound was a result of, what I assumed to be, a belt connecting with my ass.

(*A/N: Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble! Alright guys, that's the next chapter; I hope you liked it!*)


	8. Chapter 7

Alex's POV

More wails sounded from the house, and the tears that had formed in my eyes leaked out, cascading down my flushed cheeks. Emmett still had a firm grip on me, and I hated it. "Please, let me go." I pleaded, looking up at him cautiously. I wiggled my legs slightly, trying to slip my thin body through his arms, but his hold tightened even further. I should have been mad at his manhandling me, but without Mikey, I wasn't big and bad anymore. I was just little Alex.

By this time, the rest of the family had somewhat congregated around us, not including Jasper, Edward, and Michael, who were in the house. When I discovered he wasn't letting me go anytime soon, I collapsed against him and tried to hold in my sobs. I wanted to know what they were doing to Michael in there. What could they be doing that was making him wail so loudly? He was hurting, that was obvious. Wait… I thought back to the almost non-existent pain in my bottom, and had an idea. Another wail echoed out, and I couldn't take it anymore.

My wiggling picked back up, and I was now kicking Emmett's knees in earnest. "Whatever the fuck they're doing to him, make it stop!" I screeched, my breathing harsh and labored. Emmett still didn't show any reaction to the pain I should have been causing him, just proceeded to turn me slightly, so I was somewhat bent at his hip, but he was still holding me. "I told you to calm down, Alexandra Lynn!" he exclaimed, delivering several smacks to my upturned backside. He wasn't merciful, either. "Owww!" I complained, trying to twist to avoid his harsh, unyielding hand. A burning sensation took place of the pain from the single slap he had given me minutes before. It felt like I was sunburned!

"Ow, okay okay! Please Emmett!" Yes, I resorted to begging. Have you seen the muscles on this guy? They're huge, and now he's using them to permanently blister my derriere! "I'm done!" I yelped when he didn't slow or lessen his assault. "You better be." He barked back, landing a few more to drive the lesson home. Finally, the slaps stopped, and it was eerily quiet.

I'd never been more embarrassed in my life! To be humiliated in front of my adopted family, especially like this; to be spanked like a little girl by a guy that was only a few years older than me. The humility caught up to me when I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. None of them were laughing like I expected, but instead held faces full of pity. It was kind of funny how it happened actually. As soon as the wails stopped emitting from the house behind us, my wails began. At first, the lump in my throat was bearable as long as I didn't talk. But then I looked at my adopted "mother's" face. It looked like if she could crying, she would.

She truly had been nothing but kind to us since we came here. She made sure we always had our favorite foods to eat, and the nicest clothes to wear. I just couldn't bring myself to trust her, after what had happened to Mike and I throughout our lives. But just looking at that forlorn face, for some ungrateful kid she barely knew, made me erupt into sobs. Not little ones that had your breath shuddering, but big, shoulder heaving sobs that I couldn't control. I turned my face into Emmett's shoulder, not caring that he was the one that caused the painful burning in my ass. I just needed something, someone, to hug. Michael wasn't here, so he was the best substitute.

I could feel his surprise at first, but that quickly morphed into the loving hug of an older brother. Emmett was usually so happy, always cracking jokes, and seeing him so serious also had taken its toll on me. We hadn't really had a chance to talk either, because he was really into sports, and I sucked at anything that involved moving. He gently rubbed my back and shushed me softly, slightly rocking me. But I just couldn't stop the sobs, and I didn't know why. I just felt so bad. For Michael, for these people, and for the way we had treated them. Don't ask me where this sudden change of heart came from, because I had been convinced that Michael and I would be just fine on our own. But, seeing how much this family just wanted us to be okay and happy, made the sobs come full blast and unrelenting.

I felt another cool hand on my shoulder, and heard the whispered words of the very woman whom had caused such an outburst. Em turned me towards the chestnut-haired lady, who smiled sadly and held her arms to me. "Come here, sweetheart." She said in the gentlest voice I had ever heard, like a mother cooing to her baby. It immediately drew me to her, and I willingly went into her arms, my sobs slowing the second I was cradled in her arms. I was surprised she could carry me so easily. Yes, I was thin and slight, but she wasn't much taller than me, and was thin also. But, I suspected that she had done this before, with her five other kids. Her hug was like no other I had ever felt. Michael's brought comfort and safety naturally, but Esme made me feel relaxed, at ease, for some reason. She had a kind of security that just came with her nature.

It didn't take long for me to calm down. Before I knew it, my sobs had reduced to hiccups, and Esme was patting my back like a baby. I looked up at her hesitantly, my cheek still resting in the crook of her neck. She smiled gently down at me. "Better?" she asked softly, stroking my hair. I nodded, feeling five years old again, but I didn't care. I'd never been babied before in my life. It was different with Michael. We were the same age, and while he was still my big brother, there was something about this mother that really struck me to the core. I would never have believed in a million years that I would find myself loving anyone besides Michael, but here, in the span of ten minutes, this woman had me wrapped around her finger. Willingly.

If felt her begin to walk forward, noticing that all of the family had already moved inside, besides Carlisle, who looked at his wife with reverence in his eyes. His eyes moved to mine, and they held something I couldn't comprehend. I mirrored his gentle smile shyly, moving my face back into Esme's neck. When we got inside, Esme carried me to the couch, and allowed me lean against her. I listened closely for Michael, but for some reason, I wasn't as worried about him. I heard some quiet sniffling from upstairs, but none of the desperate wailing from earlier. He must be okay; he just got it a little worse than me.

I looked up at Esme again, my adopted mother, and smiled for real this time. "I love you." I whispered.

The last thing I heard before my eyes drifted shut was, "I love you too, sweetheart."

(*A/N: Awwwwww… I just had to! :)) comment, por favor. Me and Mara sure do love em'! realllyyy want Mara to post on this soon, cuz I'm finding myself loving this too. It's really cool not to know what's going to happen next in your own story. You can twist it any direction you want. I also really love the characters… So yeah let's see how rebellious Michael takes his belting, cuz Alex sure did turn around in this chapter, huh? Okay Ill shut up now folks.. thank ya)


	9. Chapter 8

Michael's POV:

Although I couldn't see it, Edward continued whacking me with his belt, causing me to wail out with every crack of it. Despite my starting to desperately flail my arms blindlessly behind me, in efforts to cover my butt or hit Jasper hard enough to get him off me, Jasper continued to hold me down.

"You better stop hitting me Michael Frederick!" Jasper warned me.

"Or what, you're gonna-AHHH!" Edward landed that one extra hard, causing me to not be able to finish my sentence.

I can't believe this; is he SERIOUSLY spanking me right now? This is a nightmare! Granted I've never been spanked before, nor EVER intended to be, I'm a pretty tough guy, so for him to be hitting me hard enough for me to call out suggests that this clearly isn't a spanking; it's more like a BEATING!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He just landed that one on my thighs! This belt fucking hurts! If Jasper wasn't holding me down right now, I SWEAR I WOULD KILL EDWARD RIGHT NOW!

Believe it or not, I really had been trying hard not to cry. After he stopped whacking my thighs and went back to whacking my ass, I struggled for a little bit longer before I finally laid lifeless. And just so you know, I only laid still in hopes that they'd get off me and stop fucking hitting me; I didn't want to show them that they really were hurting me...okay, so maybe they already knew that they were, but still...

After what literally seemed like FOREVER, the whacks suddenly stopped, and I felt Jasper let go of my head and get off of my back. I immediately sprung up and stood up off of my bed, glaring at the two culprits that had caused me pain. If looks could kill...

"Do you have something to say to us?" Edward asked me as he and Jasper matched my glare, and crossed their arms.

"DO I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I shouted at them, my voice cracking a little in the process. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT JUST BEAT MY ASS FOR NO FUCKING REASON!"

I heard Jasper sigh as he took a step closer to me. Next thing I knew, he had a grip on both my arms, and turned me to the side so that I was basically face to face with him. Next thing I knew I felt that same firey feeling I'd felt only a minute ago, only worse, as Edward delivered five REALLY hard whacks to my ass. "OW LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as Edward hit me, trying to pull away from Jasper.

Once Edward finished, Jasper released my arms. "The reason you were punished is because of that mouth of yours; so I suggest you knock it off right now before you get punished even further," Jasper stated.

"And for being disrepsectful ever since we got home," Edward added. I quickly recollected myself as I unsuccessfully attempted to rub the sting out of my butt, sniffling in the process. "Now what do you say?" he asked me again, crossing his arms with that damn belt still in his hands.

Normally I wouldn't give in, mainly because I was NEVER going to give into these stupid Cullens and their stupid rules. But let me tell you, in case you didn't hear me the first time I said it, THAT BELT REALLY REALLY FUCKING HURTS! If Alex was here, I probably won't have given in, because I would have wanted to set an example for her that they have no control over us, even if they abuse us. Yes, I said abuse. A FUCKING BELT IS ABUSE!

But Alex wasn't here; it was just me, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Tweedledum's belt. I let out a sigh. "Sorry," I mumbled almost inaudibly as I turned my head away from them and towards the window, instantly sniffling after I said it.

"For?" Jasper asked, wanting me to elaborate.

I immediately snapped my head back towards him to shoot him a glare. "For being 'disrespectful,'" I answered in a dangerously low voice.

"Good," Edward said as he put his belt back on. "Thank you Michael; I know that's very hard for you to say." I snickered as I turned my head back to looking out my window.

"Just try to behave yourself," Jasper added. "For your sake; and for Alex's." I once again snapped my head towards him. Narrowing my eyes, I decided not to say anything, and just stood there sniffling; I figured Edward's belt could come off again just as quickly as he put it on.

With that Jasper and Edward walked out of my room; I followed them with my glaring eyes as they went through the doorway. "You should get going on your homework before you find yourself in more trouble," I heard Jasper shout back at me from the hallway. Seriously, is he just trying to pick a fight with me? Because let me tell you, I was ready to explode if one more stupid comment came out of his mouth.

And why did he even mention Alex's name in the first place; what the hell does she have to do with this?! Then it hit me; my eyes immediately went wide. If they thought that I was being 'disrespectful,' they probably thought Alex was too. THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GONNA LET THEM BEAT ALEX LIKE THEY JUST DID ME! I instantly sprinted out of my room to go find my sister; I had to save her!

As soon as I got downstairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I saw! There was Alex, leaning on Esme as if she were asleep, Esme stoking her hair gently. It made me sick to be honest; what happened to "proving to them that they didn't matter, that we don't need them, and that we don't need anyone?!" My own sister, my own flesh and blood, turning against me?! I mean, I know Alex is more "fragile" than I am about her emotions sometimes, but come on, sleeping with the enemy, REALLY?! I couldn't tell if I felt anger, frustration, jealousy, hurt, or a mixture of all of the above.

"ALEX WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted as I made my way to where they were sitting on the couch.

Alex instantly shot up, kind of like she does when a teacher catches her dozing off in class.

(*A/N: Aww, poor Michael...what a rough day he's having! What will happen, what will Alex say? He can't in trouble twice in one day, can he?*)


	10. Chapter 9

Alex's POV:

I startled awake as I heard the voice of my brother. Disoriented, I looked around confusedly before I came face to face with a fuming Michael. OK.. what happened while I was sleeping? "Huh...wha?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Thanks for waking me up from my cat nap, butthead.

"What in the HELL are you doing with HER?" he practically screamed, spewing spittle in my face. I grimaced, glaring at him while I slowly wiped my cheek. "Give it a rest, Michael. They actually care about us." I said calmly, leaning back against Esme, away from his harsh gaze. She patted my head gently, sighing and looking over at her husband for help.

"They CARE? What in the fuck happened in the last twenty minutes that makes you think they actually CARE?" I flinched at his tone, tears welling up in my eyes. Michael _never_ yelled at me like that. _Never. _

_"_Because just because no one was there for us in the past doesn't mean no one will be there for us now! Don't you see, Michael? Don't you see that this family wants us? Why else would they feed us, give us clothes and a nice home and our own rooms? Why would the boys play sports with you. Because they lov-" I was interrupted.

"Don't. Don't say that. Don't do this Alex. What happened to the way it used to be? Don't tell me you threw 14 years away in 20 minutes for _this _bitch." he spat, glaring evilly at the woman behind me. I stood up them, fury raging behind my narrowed eyes.

"Don't," I repeated his earlier words. "Don't you ever call her a bitch! Not to my face! You need to get over your bullshit and open your eyes. Your not the king of the world! You're Michael. That's it. And it's time you learned it." Now I was face to face with him, on my tiptoes to be eye level with him.

His eyes open in shock as he registered my words. I could almost read his mind just by looking in his eyes. _Is she defending HER over ME? _

"I see how it is." he finally muttered. "You chose them over me. You're own brother." Michael started to walk away but I wouldn't let him. I caught his wrist and spun him into my embrace. He struggled, but not as hard as he could have, so he wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm not choosing them _over _you, Mikey. It's always been me and you, and it always will be me and you. I'm choosing them _for _you. Why can't you see that this is exactly what we need? I know, deep down inside, that you're not happy. You're mad at the world and you're taking it out on the people who want to help us." I said gently, pulling back to see him quickly wiping his unshed tears away.

I could see it. I could see in his eyes that he knew I was right. But I knew Michael. Stubborn as a mule and independent as one, too. He wouldn't let me know I was right. No, he would rebel like he always does and make it harder on everyone else until he's so exhausted he has to give up. Trust me, I know this. I've been dealing with it for 14 years.

But this time was different. All the other times, I had been with Michael to stand by his rebellion. This time, I wasn't on his side. But I wouldn't let him demean the people who I'd grown to see loved us and wanted us to just be happy and to be kids. To live a childhood without fear and sorrow. But Michael wouldn't just take things that easily. He wouldn't take a family handed to him on a silver platter. That's just how he is. And right now, I hated that about him more than ever.

"They have you brain-washed, you know. And I'm not staying around to watch them beat the shit out of you, like they did to me. These people don't care. They never will. And you know what, when you realize that, I won't be around to help." Michael said, completely detaching himself from me.

Even though we weren't always touching, I still always felt connected to him somehow, emotionally. But now, I felt empty, alone. And I was. Before I could register his words, Michael had turned around and left the room, walking quietly to his room. I just lost my brother.

"Michael!" I managed to choke out, collapsing to my knees. What the hell had he just done?

I sobbed, a broken heap of useless on the floor. I can't describe the feeling. There aren't _words _to describe what I was feeling. Because I wasn't feeling. I was empty. Hollow.

Two arms of someone wrapped around me, and I looked up to see the doctor. He was shushing my sobs and trying to wrap me in his embrace. But I wanted none of it. It was because of him that Michael had left me.

I fought with all my strength, kicking and shoving to get the doctor away, but he didn't budge. And finally, I let my breath out and just collapsed against him. Because I know it wasn't his fault that Michael had left. He was just trying to give us a good life. He continued shushing me, just holding me on the hard wooden floor and letting me stain his expensive shirt with my salty tears. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

(*A/N: ahhh, im getting the feeling alex is a crybaby and michael is a hothead.. i feel like i wrote way more michael in this chapter than I did alex. but ohhhhhh more drama.. what do you guys think? Michael or alex?*)


	11. Chapter 10

Michael's POV:

Thought I was out of the clear; no one came chasing after me as I made my way upstairs to my room. So I just sat down…well, laid down on my stomach….on my bed and started my homework. Why? Well for many reasons: 1) It was a good excuse to get away from this stupid family of eight (yeah that's right, I said eight…Alex included); 2) It would distract me from feeling any remorse for what I said to Alex down there…I mean, at this rate, I guess she'll always be my blood-sister. But I don't need to be attached to her 24/7 anymore… she's clearly made her choice about whose side she's on, and it certainly isn't mine; 3) It'd let me cool off at least a little bit before I did something I'd regret, like punching a hole through the wall; and 4) I really did have homework that had to be done by tomorrow.

But of course, it hadn't been even, what, like fifteen minutes, before the damn doctor waltzed his way into my room. I should have known that getting any privacy in this household was too good to be true. Okay first of all, who said he could come in; hasn't he ever heard of knocking? Jeez, I thought he atleast had some class.

"Michael Frederick," he said sternly as he walked over to bed. "We need to talk about your behavior downstairs."

"What's wrong, you didn't enjoy the show?" I snickered as I continued reading my biology textbook, never looking up at him.

I then felt a fiery pain as a result of the doctor landing two hard smacks on my ass. I was able to roll over onto my back before he could land another one. "Ow," I muttered to myself from both the doctor's smacks and the still present pain from Edward and Jasper.

"First of all, look at me when I'm talking to you young man," he instructed. I rolled my eyes as I sat up…it KILLED to be sitting on my butt, but at that point, I figured I'd rather shift uncomfortably on my throbbing ass than give the doctor a chance to make it hurt even more. "And second, you better drop that attitude RIGHT NOW. This attitude problem of yours is what got you into this situation in the first place."

"I DON'T HAVE ATTITUDE PROBLEM!" I countered. "What I have a problem with is your trained monkeys for sons beating the crap out of me; all the meanwhile you taking the time to brainwash my only sister and turn her against me!"

The doctor sighed. "Michael, you sister is not brainwashed," he stated simply.

"Yeah," I began. "And my name isn't Michael."

"You really upset your sister with your comments downstairs, you know that?"

"Good, maybe that will break her out of the evil spell you put over her," I responded as I pulled my biology book onto my lap and began reading it again. The doctor snatched the book off of my lap and closed it shut. "I was reading that!"

"And I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Do you want me to flunk out of school?" I asked him as he put the book down on my nightstand.

"And it's not just the attitude you have with Alex right now, Michael," he continued. "You've been treating EVERYONE with disrespect! Don't think your calling my wife the b-word went unnoticed."

"I didn't even get to save what page I was on," I mumbled to myself as I looked over to my biology book, not listening to anything he'd just said.

"Michael Frederick, are you even listening to me!?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you," I lied…well sort of…I did hear him; whether or not I processed what he had said was another story.

"Apparently the punishment Edward gave you didn't leave a lasting effect," he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, it did…. Any human being that would let, no, TELL, another human being to abuse me is definitely not going to be in my good books any time soon….or ever actually."

"Edward did not abuse you, he gave you a spanking…something that any and all of us will give you or your sister whenever you two step out of line," he explained. Who did he think he was kidding?

"Yeah okay," I said rolling my eyes.

"Would you like another one so that you know that I'm serious?" he proposed as he took a step closer to where I was sitting. I opened my mouth to say another one of my great comebacks, but the throbbing that I'm still feeling in my butt kept me from saying anything further. So I just closed my mouth and stared at him. "Well?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I don't want another spanking, okay?" What, did I have to spell it out for him? Isn't it obvious what I meant?

"I think what you meant to say was 'No sir,' " the doctor corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said what I meant," I answered back. I couldn't help it; he had already undone all the calming down I'd just done in the last fifteen minutes.

Almost instantly the doctor was right at my side, pulling me off my bed with ease. He then landed five HARD smacks with his hand, causing me to yelp.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

I tried to block him, but I was unsuccessful; boy was he strong. "OW okay okay! No SIR!" I shouted while he delivered the last two.

"Now, I want you to go downstairs and apologize to EVERYBODY for the way you've behaved today," he ordered as he still had a hold of my arm. I glared at him. "Do you understand me?"

I ripped my arm out of his grip (okay, so maybe he wasn't really "gripping" my arm anymore, but still, I had to yank pretty hard). "I only apologize to people when I feel that I did something wrong," I explained to him in a low voice. "And in this case, I'm not sorry for what I said."

The doctor let out a sigh of frustration as he grabbed my arm again. I winced as he grabbed me; hey, you would wince too if you were me…I figured he was gonna start assaulting my butt again!

But he surprisingly didn't; instead, he took a hold of my other arm as well and sat me back down onto my bed, which pretty much hurt just as much as if he'd just spanked me! "Don't. Move," he demanded, emphasizing each word before letting go of me. He then walked out of the room.

Back in less than 10 seconds, the doctor reentered my room with an unnaturally foamy bar of soap in his hands. What the hell was that fo-OH HELL NO!

"Open your mouth," he ordered. I quickly threw my hands over my mouth and shook my head. "Michael Frederick, your mouth had better be open by the time I count to 3 or I'll give you another spanking with the belt…and then I'll open your mouth for you." Yeah okay, I doubt that. "ONE…." There's no way he'd spank me again so soon; I might have been afraid before, but I'm not right now. "TWO…." And besides, if he did spank me again, he'd probably leave welts and bruises, and then I could have him arrested for child abuse!

The doctor never said 'three;' he just went to grab my arm, probably to make me lay over the bed. "Wait!" I shouted as I removed my hands from over my mouth. Okay, screw the last reason I gave for not listening to him…I'm NOT getting spanked again. "Don't! I've opened my mouth, see?" I said before opening my mouth wide.

Fortunately for me, the doctor decided not to give me that spanking even though he'd gotten to three (but I guess he never technically said "three," so I technically opened before he got there, right?). Instead, he shoved that bar of soap into my mouth.

Its taste was disgusting to say the least. I gagged a minimum of ten times I'd say….I think I'd rather get a spanking any day! I went to spit the soap out on the floor, but the doctor put his hand over my mouth to stop me. "Oh no you don't! You had better keep that bar of soap in, or you're gonna get the belt and then it will go right back in, understand?" Had he of just said 'then you'll get a spanking,' I probably would have just spit it out, that's how bad it tasted. But since he said I would get ANOTHER spanking AND have to have the soap in longer, I didn't see the point in spitting it out at this rate.

Once it seemed like I was actually going to listen for once and keep the bar of soap in my mouth, the doctor took his hand away, walked over to my desk chair and sat down in it. He then just sat there and stared at me; he stared at me and then down at his watch. It was pretty awkward. How long did he expect me to keep this in for? I seriously contemplated grabbing my biology textbook and starting to read it to make the time go by faster and to get my mind off of the stupid soapy taste in my mouth….but I don't think the doctor would have appreciated that, and I just wanted to get this over with.

After what was almost 5 minutes according to my bedside clock, the doctor stood up from the chair. "Okay, you have two options," he started as he leaned against my desk and crossed his arms. "You can either go downstairs and apologize like I've asked you to do. Or we can continue to sit here, you with the soap in your mouth, until you are ready to do what I've asked…what's it gonna be, Michael?"

I just stared at him. I was SERIOUSLY ready to spit this thing out…but that would mean giving in to, to, HIM, and going against everything that I stood for...and giving up my pride WAS NOT an option for me! I think I'd rather just let this bar dissolve in my mouth like a hard candy!

"I suggest you make your decision before I make one for you," he warned, "because I guarantee you won't like the third option that I'll choose."

(*A/N: Seems like Michael is still a hothead, but even he has a limit to how many smacks he can take! So what do you think will happen….will Michael just apologize and get it over with, or will he continue his stand-off against Carlisle? Do you think Alex will intervene in any way, or will she continue to be on the Cullens' side?*)


	12. Chapter 11

Alex's POV:

I eventually stopped crying; on the outside at least. Carlisle looked really mad as he handed me back to Esme, and disappeared upstairs, no doubt to go deal with my… well, with Michael. I sat there and stared at the floor where I had collapsed not twenty minutes ago. I think I was scaring Esme. She kept putting her hand to my forehead and waving her hand in front of my face. But I didn't show any reaction. From the outside, I probably looked like some kind of frozen statue. I felt frozen.

Sure, I know what you're thinking. I'm a drama queen. So we got into a fight, big deal. Siblings fight all the time, right?

Well, that's where you're wrong. You see, Michael and I aren't your normal, average brother and sister, or even twins. It was like we were born with some kind of connection or something. We've had our bickers, but never has he raised his voice to me. Ever.

He's like an extension of my own self, trapped in another body. That's the only way I can describe it. Sure, we're different, total opposites at times, but we knew each other inside and out. We knew each other better than a couple married for 75 years.

This was the first time I'd been forced to be literally independent. Yes, I'm very independent, but I'm independent with Mike. You never heard Alex without 'and Michael' right after it. But now, I'd made the choice to break away from the unbreakable bond we'd formed. That's right. I'm the one who messed everything up. Not Michael. Even though he clearly was just angry and rebellious, he still didn't abandon me, like I had him. Well, he didn't abandon me first. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

So now, I'm stuck at a standstill. Do I remain with this new and confusing, but loving, family, or do I go back to what I've always known? Gah, now I know how Robert Frost feels. 'Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the one less traveled by. And that has made all the difference.' Well, Mr. Frost, did you ever happen to mention what to do when your stubborn idiot brother won't go on the "one less traveled by"?

I heard yelling pick back up upstairs. Oh, great. I should have known Michael wouldn't give in that easily. I swear, if someone came along and asked, "Hello, sir, would you like one million dollars?" , Michael would deliberately throw ALL his money away, and work his ass off to try to make a million dollars. Just to prove he can do everything and anything on his own. That's how ridiculous he is.

You know what? Forget it. He's not worth it. Why should I waste my breath when he won't even listen to me? I might as well just enjoy my time with these people who care about me and just wait for him to toddle his sorry ass over here and join the crowd. I think I just found Mikey's new life motto: "If you can't beat em', join em'." Study that, Mikey. Study it real hard.

I felt like I'd been through an emotional hurricane. In less than two hours, I'd managed to go from bitter, to angry, to forgiving, to happy, to distraught, and now, to blasé. Gosh, I think I should get checked out for bipolar disease or something.

Well, I was done. No more worrying about my useless brother. I wasn't gonna deal with his shit anymore. I can't tell you if I ever really meant that.

While I was busy thinking myself out of guilt and sadness, I heard big, angry steps clomping down the stairwell, and into the quiet room. I looked up vacantly to see Michael standing there, looking more pissed off than ever. The doctor was behind him, firmly leading him forward toward our crowd on the couches. I refused to look him in the eyes. I was mad now.

Carlisle cleared his throat, as if everyone in the room wasn't already staring at the petulant, moody teenager.

"Michael has something he'd like to share with you all." He said, looking pointedly at Mike, whose eyes were reaching for the heavens. My brother gave an exasperated sigh, slouching his shoulders and putting his hands on his hips. His whole appearance screamed "I don't even fucking care." That was a vibe you'd get often from Mikey.

Well, Carlisle prodded when he hadn't spoken. He huffed loudly, and glared at the floor. "Sorry." He said lowly, depicting a pouty preschooler who was being made to apologize for not sharing his toys. His eyes remained fixed on the floor, as if to burn a hole right through the mahogany hardwood.

"For?" Carlisle prodded, just like the preschool teacher would. He huffed again and crossed his arms. "Sorry for being rude."

That seemed about as much as anyone was going to get out of him, so Carlisle let it go. He stepped out from behind Michael, and went to sit with Esme on the couch. Mike remained standing, still not looking up, his face slightly flushed-from either anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

I finally looked up at him, taking in his forlorn appearance. I really don't know why he was so hard on himself. He made his life a lot more miserable than it had to be.

He felt my stare, and looked up defensively. "What are you staring at?" he spat nastily, a grimace plastered on his face.

"I dunno. I need to get my asshole detector. But I have a pretty good idea of what I'm looking at." I shot back, smirking inside at my quick wit. His glare deepened, not at all liking my choice of words.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" he demanded, walking closer.

"I'm not sure." I answered bitterly, standing up. "I don't even know who you are anymore. The old Michael would never be the dipshit that you're being right now."

His brown eyes darkened, and he got dangerously closer. I was surprised that no one had tried to intervene by now. I guess they were all shocked and intrigued by our exchange.

"Well , the old Alex wouldn't have ever abandoned her only brother for a pack of retards, or be the bitch that you're being now." He retorted.

That was it. That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. No one talks to me that way and gets away with it!

"You mother fucker!" I yelled, lunging for him. Michael easily dodged me, sending me flying into the TV set. I thought I heard my name being called, but I was too out of it. I was seeing red by this point.

I leapt up, more agile than I thought I was, and charged for him again. He avoided me easily a second time, this time holding his foot out so I would go crashing towards the floor. But I grabbed hold of his short hair on my descent, so he came toppling down with me.

"ARRGH!" he yelled exasperatedly. I was far from being done, pretty boy. I started raising my fist and hitting wherever I could come in contact with. Michael-even though he was pretty pissed at me right now- tried his hardest to dodge them, and hold me back. I don't think he would ever hit me. Profanities spewed out of my mouth as I pounded and pounded 14 years of frustration out on the only one who'd been with me through it all.

As soon as that thought appeared in my head, something clicked. Like a light switch, my assault stopped, and my tears began. No matter when we disagreed, Michael had always been with me. Always. And here I was taking everything out on him. This wasn't right. I shouldn't stoop to his level and be mad at him. I should just leave him alone to make his own decisions. God, I was an awful sister.

Within seconds, I was being restrained against someone's body, I didn't know whose. Their deep voice was telling me to calm down, even though I was crying instead of raging. I really should be checked out for bipolar disease.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I spat through my tears. Despite my recent revelations, I still couldn't get over my anger. Might as well just let everything out now. I was dead meat as it was, anyways.

"You're fucking crazy!" Michael spat right back, wiping his bloody lip with his free hand. The doctor had him restrained, and was giving me a murderous glare.

"Let me the fuck go!" I yelled at whoever had my arms pinned behind my back. I felt like a bull at the rodeo. I would've done anything to get these goddamn people off my back right now.

(*A/N: Voila, there you have it! That one was long, and it really portrayed the message I've been trying to get Alex's character to represent! Until next time, guys. And gals.

-Silvey*)


	13. Chapter 12

Michael's POV:

"No; I'm not letting go of you until you calm down," Edward told her as he continued to restrain her. Alex kept thrashing her body around, kicking as if she was a fucking pissed off bull at a rodeo.

"You do need to chill!" I spat at my sister (yes, I said sister, I know). What the hell was wrong with her? I knew it! I knew that they had brainwashed her! Alex had NEVER, EVER laid a hand on me before! This definitely wasn't the Alex that I knew, and it certainly wasn't the Alex that I loved (even if I was extremely pissed at her). I still can't believe she hit me...she made me bleed for Pete's sake! But there was no way in hell I was ever gonna put my hands back on her.

"That will be enough Alexandra!" the doctor told her sternly from where he was behind me. I tried to break out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't even see his face, but I could sense the dagger eyes that he was giving my sister right now...probably because of the tight grip he had on me.

"Ow," I winced.

"You don't put your hands on ANYONE out of anger! Do you hear me?!" Yikes, the doctor was pissed...REALLY pissed, like more pissed off than he'd been at me...who knew that was possible, and who knew Alex could make him that way!

But Alex seemed to ignore him, more focused on trying to get out of Edward's grasp. I just glared at her. I really am in shock at what is happening with my sister right now; I didn't know if I wanted to go and give her a hug or sign her into a mental home...so I just kept glaring at her.

"GO UPSTAIRS! NOW!" the doctor shouted at my sister. Easy Doc, you don't need to cause an echo in the house...especially when you're standing so close to my ear! "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME DOWN UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED TO BEHAVE!"

Edward didn't even give Alex a chance to walk upstairs by herself (probably because she in no way, shape, or form looked as though she was calm enough to do so); he dragged her towards and up the stairs.

"Fucking psycho," I muttered a little too loudly as the two of them left the room.

"Hey!" the doctor barked at me as he turned me around to face him. "Do I need to go get the soap?"

I looked down at my feet. "No," I mumbled.

He sighed. "Let me see," the doctor said as he lifted my chin with one finger to examine my still-bleeding lip.

"I'm fine," I told him as I moved my face away from his finger, wiping away some more blood.

"I'm leaving," Jasper said quietly after taking one good look at me, a look of almost fear on his face. What, did I have something in between my teeth?

"What, you've never seen blood before?" I teased. He didn't answer me, he just walked out of the room. Huh, did he have hematophobia? I could have fun with this...

"Where are you going Jasper?" I said, quickly following after him. "Don't you wanna see my battle wound?" I then took my index finger and ran it over where I was bleeding. I waved the bloody finger out in front of me, towards him.

"DON'T!" I heard a chorus of voices say behind me. Next thing I knew I was being grabbed from behind and thrown down onto the couch back in the living room (in like literally a blink of an eye) as I saw who looked like Alice and Emmett fly by me and pull Jasper into another room of the house. In the midst of all that commotion I thought I heard a strange noise emit from Jasper's mouth...almost like a, like a growl...a low, sinister growl.

"OW! What the hell?!" I shouted at the two people who were now standing in front of me. Of course they threw me right onto my still-hurting ass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T JUST-" Rosalie was caught off by the doctor.

"Don't you ever, EVER, EVER, do that again Michael Frederick, do you understand me?" he asked me in an extremely low voice. Okay, NOW THIS was the most pissed off I'd ever seen the doctor be at anyone!

"Jeez I was just messing around...it was a J-O-K-E," I said wiping my bloody finger onto my shirt. It was probably gonna leave a stain, but oh well.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rosalie shouted at me. Just then, that bitch, I mean that mother, walked back into the room. I never saw her leave it.

"Jasper's fine," she told the doctor. Why the hell wouldn't he be fine? I'm the one who got heaved onto the couch! She then turned to me. "Michael sweetie you really have to be VERY careful about bleeding in this house." Don't call me sweetie.

"Well sorry that my sister just punched me in the face!" I said pointing to the obvious evidence known as my mouth.

"That doesn't mean you have to go waving your blood around the house Michael Frederick." Whatever Dr. Know-it-all.

"Please; if you want to see blood, then let me show you how I can give myself a nosebleed." I then started playing around with my nose. Okay so I didn't actually know how to give myself a nosebleed...I really just wanted to get a reaction out of them (although punching myself square in the nose would probably work...but I think my body has had enough of a beating for one day thank you very much).

Well, I got what I asked for: within like a split-second of starting to play around with my nose, the doctor slapped me across the face, hard. I didn't say that I wanted HIM to give me a nosebleed, jeez.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted at him, standing up from the couch.

"Don't test me Michael Frederick," the doctor said in the same, low voice.

"Jeez, this family can't take a joke," I said as I slowly sat back down ... I decided that now probably wasn't the best time to try and test him. I then leaned back into the couch and crossed my arms, glaring up at the three of them. What's the big deal?


	14. Chapter 13

"Fucking psycho," I heard Michael rasp as I was dragged unwillingly up the stairs. The stupid bronze haired, all-knowing freak wouldn't let me go back down there and pummel some sense into that boy. He was the psycho, not me, making us live our lives like we have. We probably could have found a decent family years ago, not until we were forced with people who were gonna make us see they care no matter what it took.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING PSYCHO, NOT ME!" I spoke the exact words on my mind, not really caring that the people downstairs most likely couldn't my manic yelling all the way from the third floor. "Hey!" the freak finally exclaimed, letting go of me roughly, sending me flying into his room. Why his room? I wanted my room. My room where I could cry and kick and scream without anyone telling me what to do or how to live or who to be. "I'm at my wit's end with you, little girl," he muttered, his voice dangerously low. I glared at his stupid perfect face, not knowing whether to be mad at him or collapse into his arms. After all, he never did anything to me. But there was something about him that drove me completely insane. I don't know what it was. Maybe the fact that he held himself as if he were on top of the world, when quite in fact I'm almost positive there were a few people in the world that truly cared for him. Or maybe it was because he hadn't made much of an effort as the rest of the family had to get to know me and Mikey. He'd been standoffish and snappy the whole two weeks or so I'd even known the guy. Like there was something we'd done that made him suspicious of two fourteen year old twins.

He flinched strangely as I contemplated this, probably looking like a complete idiot, standing staring hard at Edward for God knows how long. "I don't have anything against you," he stated quietly, seeming to forget his raging anger and crossing his arms defensively, avoiding my penetrating stare. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped back, not knowing how in the world he knew what I was thinking. Was my face that obvious? I didn't think so, but just to make sure, I tried to look as pissed off as possible. This surly teen had no right to question me.

His eyes flared dangerously at my snide comeback, but Edward still made no move towards me. "You really are smart, aren't you? Quite intelligent for your age, actually. Amazing insight you have also. So, why is it that you continue to hold yourself as lowly as a child?" His face took on a contemplative look, as if he were inspecting my intentions now, dissecting my very being, as I had done to him earlier. He was starting to creep me out with the things he knew. Things he shouldn't know. "I'm smart enough to know you're not normal. You're a freak. Why am I in here, anyway? Can't I just go?" I asked desperately, because I knew walking away at this moment was definitely NOT a good idea at this time. Yeah, he was right. I am smart.

"No, you may not leave. You may take a seat right there on that couch so that we can talk about your childish actions downstairs." His long, pale finger pointed discreetly at the expensive couch, and I took the hint and scurried past him to plop down on the far side of the comfortable cushion. You didn't have to be a genius to know that this dude meant business. I started playing with the frayed edges of my t-shirt, noticing that the floors were indeed real cherry hardwood, and not laminate. Huh, these people really were loaded.

"You do bird walk a lot though, don't you?" the bronze haired teen chuckled lightly, pulling out his desk chair and sitting directly in front of me, so we were pretty much eye level. I looked at him as if he were crazy, not knowing his ancient cadences of a totally different century. "It's a fairly recent term actually," Edward amended, as if I had been speaking my thoughts aloud the whole time. "It means to veer off subject easily, to be easily distracted. I'd say you're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

"Would you just stop asking questions and get on with whatever you want to talk to me about?" I remarked snidely, being careful to lean back slightly, so I was out of firing range. I guess I need to get a better idea of "wit's end", because Edward wasn't lying. He didn't even hesitate as he reached forward and yanked me onto my feet, apparently no struggle at all for him because he's also a super pro wrestler, power lifter. No, forget the super, I'm not THAT heavy. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll do all the talking," he said easily, not even looking angry as he turned me around by the arm, so his target was all too easy to access with his hand. By this point, I knew where he was going, and I was trying to pull away as quick as possible. From my experience earlier, I definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of his angry hand. Surely he was as bad, if not worse, than Emmett. And at least I liked Emmett. I really couldn't stand this guy, and I didn't want to endure his presence any longer than necessary. Well, wait ta go, Alex, you just made everything worse.

I steeled myself for the inevitable painful smacks, and tried to meet them with fervor. Edward wasted no time in laying home on my vulnerable derriere. Immediately I began arching my spine and whining, anything to get out of his line of fire. There was something about this punishment that made me feel no older than six. "Oww, ohh, okay, I'll listen, I'll listen!" I exclaimed, tears coming to my eyes even though the smacks weren't overly painful. Sure, they hurt, but it seemed that every time I was smacked, my tear ducts were instantly alerted.

"You will?" Edward asked just as quietly and calmly. It was so weird how he could go from angry to serene in a matter of moments. I stomped my feet in earnest, allowing a tear or two to leak out of my squinted eyes. "Yes, yes!" I pleaded, just like a little kid. "Good, I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Just as quickly as he had grabbed me, I was let go, falling back against the couch in shock. I hurriedly swiped my hands across my eyes, erasing all traces of tears. The last thing I would do was give him the satisfaction of seeing me crying.

He once again sat down in the chair, scooting a bit close so that our knees were touching. I huffed and refused to look into his eyes. "Look at me," he commanded, though he kept his voice open, as if it were a request. I reluctantly moved my dark eyes to meet his strange golden ones. "Thank you," the teen commented. "Now, I want you to explain to me why you felt it necessary to attack your brother downstairs." Oh, great, now came time for the truth. There was no way I was sharing my internal conflicts with this bozo.

Once again, his eyes darkened as if he'd heard the very words I'd been thinking, but that was impossible. I remained silent, contemplating his weird empathy, and refusing to answer his question. He started to stand up, rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Would you like another dose or would you like to answer my question?" he asked, his voice taking on a menacing tone. Okay, so he was getting a little frustrated with my disobedience. Serves him right, the… Well, to answer his question, NO I would NOT like another dose…

He grabbed my arm, about to hoist me up again. "No wait! I'll talk, I will!" I yelled, right in his ear. He didn't seem to react though, just released me and looked at me with expectant eyes. "It's all his fault!" I blurted out unexpectedly. "I didn't ask for him to always drive away everyone. I didn't ask for him to want us to run our own lives. I mean, for a while, I was right along with him. But then ya'll came, and barged into our lives, and actually made it better…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Edward interrupted me. "Let's back up a little bit. What is all Michael's fault, exactly?" He seemed to be catching on to my thoughts, the intuitive bastard. "He's always said we can take care of ourselves. That we don't need anyone, just each other. But he's WRONG! And he's too damn stubborn to even see it!" I raged, forgetting who exactly was in front of me. "Okay, calm down. So Michael believes that you two should be able to take care of yourselves. I understand that. But what I don't understand is where that gives you the right to attack him!" Oh, no, bronzy was beginning to get upset. Here comes the scolding.

"Well, I've tried to get it through his thick head that we DO need help from other people, and then he goes and says that I've betrayed him! And maybe I have, but I'm just trying to make his life better! And when he said you guys had me brainwashed, I just, I dunno, snapped, I guess. I just needed to make him see that he was wrong, and I guess I went a little too far…"

"I think you went a LOT to far, Alex. Like I said, I understand your reasons. Michael insulted you. He made you feel frustrated and betrayed yourself. And it's okay to feel those things. What is NOT okay is to take out those feelings on others, especially with violence. Violence is not tolerated in this household, do you understand me?" Edward leaned forward so he could take my chin in his hand, forcing me to maintain eye contact with him. I understood, but I still didn't agree.

"I guess." I muttered noncommittally. He sighed, leaning back again, and rubbing his hands together. "Good. Don't you see how much easier it is to talk out your feelings rationally instead of using violence and carrying on like a child?" Yes, I do see, though I still don't like you, bronze boy.

"Well, then I guess it's time for your punishment. Come here, please." With that said Edward reached back nonchalantly and grabbed the thick wooden ruler off the desk behind him. An icy pit of fear dropped into my stomach. "Well... um... what do you need that for though?" I asked hesitantly, slowly standing up because I knew I had no choice in the matter, especially if I wanted the spanking to be as short and light as possible. He raised his eyebrow with an expression that clearly said "You know exactly what it's for." He chose not to comment, and instead beckoned me over silently with menacing, long, curled fingers.

I shuffled bravely over to him, trying to keep my tears at bay and look somewhat composed. I wasn't about to beg this teen for mercy. No way, I still have some dignity left. "Good girl." He murmured, and placed his left hand on my back and pushed, so that I fell gently over his knees. It was an awkward position because if I went too far forward then my legs would tip in the air, but the only way to be comfortable was too place my hands on the floor, so I dealt with it. My face flushed red with the embarrassment that my ass was directly upward, but I didn't dare protest in fear of what else would happen.

SPLAT! I shrieked, totally not expecting him to just begin, but once he did, Edward continued to whap the strokes down. He was skilled. Swift, fast, and to the point, his smacks quickly set fire to my ass. I squealed, having forgotten my earlier proclaimed dignity, and began kicking in earnest. This, of course, did not deter bronzy one bit.

It didn't take for long for the tears to begin cascading down my red cheeks, and my pleading picked up, anything to get him to stop.

SPLAT! That particular hard one land on my unprotected thigh, and I squealed even louder. That freaking hurt! I didn't know how much more I could take. The ruler warmed me up a lot faster than any hand did. Never again would I look at one the same way. I could feel an impending hate flaring for that innocent piece of wood.

"Edward! Please, Edward!" was all I could garble out, too preoccupied with trying to breathe through my gut wrenching sobs. I don't know if he listened to my plea or not, but not long after that, he stopped, placing the ruler on the floor beside my head. I flinched away from it, wanting nothing to do with that God damn stick. I buried my face in his leg, trying to control my labored breaths and trying to forget that pain that presided all over my posterior region.

He rubbed my back and slowly lifted me up, attempting to hug me lightly. But I wanted none of that. I pulled away swiftly, blindly stumbling to the couch and curling up against it and crying my eyes out. "Alex, honey…" Edward began, but I was deaf to his words. I just wanted to be alone right now, not with this stupid, all-knowing freak or even my stubborn brother.


End file.
